Risa-chan, di mana kamu?
by nekompuss
Summary: Aomine mencari-cari Risa-chan kesana-kemari, namun nihil. Di mana ia berada? Teiko!


**RISA-CHAN, DI MANA KAMU?**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepemilikan sah Kuroko no Basuke beserta chara di dalamnya ada di tangan Fujimaki-sensei

Nekompuss hanya meminjam tokoh saja

Setting Teiko Sebelum Negara api menyerang

Warning! Typo, EYD, dan OOC

Happy reading~

.

.

Aomine mengacak-acak isi tasnya untuk ketiga kali. Raut mukanya sekeruh genangan air di musim penghujan.

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada."

"DIA MENGHILAAAAAAANG~~~~~"

Teriakannya cukup mengagetkan partner _one-on-one_ yang kini sedang berdiri di bawah ring di sisi lapangan yang lain.

"Ne,, Aominecchi~ kau kenapa?" Mahluk berisik itu kini ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Si pemilik kulit eksotis masih sibuk dengan kepanikannya sendiri.

"Hei A-o-mi-ne-cchi~~~~ mengapa mukamu seperti baju yang belum disetrika?"

"Berisik!" bentaknya.

"Tapi aku cuma…" Mata partnernya itu kini berkaca-kaca khas dirinya ketika sedang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh temannya.

Aomine kembali mengacak-acak isi tasnya.

"Hoi, Kise!"

"Hmmmm?" Kise memanyunkan kedua bibirnya, malas menjawab Aomine.

"Apa kau lihat Risa-chan?"

"Haaaahhhh? ? ? Siapa itu Risa-chan, aku belum pernah mendengar namanya. Apa dia murid pindahan? Apakah dia can….ADDAAAWWWW!" Kise meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya pasca dijitak sang Ace.

"BAKA! Risa-chan, Kise! Risa-chan, Majalahku. RIsa-chan!"

"Are? Bukannya kau Mai-chan?" Pemlik rambut kuning ngejreng itu balik bertanya.

"Tidak, kali ini tidak. Aku kehabisan stok Mai-chan. Jadi sebagai gantinya aku membeli Risa-chan. Ternyata dia lebih cantik, dan sekarang aku kehilangannya bahkan di saat aku belum selesai melihatnya."

Kise memerhatikan partner di sampingnya, ia jarang melihat Aomine memasang ekspresi bingung dan panik seperti ini. Dan itu semua terjadi akibat ia kehilangan majalah yang tidak sepantasnya ia miliki di usianya saat ini.

"Hoi Kise, apa kau melihatnya?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng keras.

Aomine kini sibuk menjelajahi lapangan, memeriksa tiap sudutnya. Berharap menemukan Risa-chan.

'Srrrttttt' terdengar suara pintu digeser, mata birunya melirik ke sumber suara. Si bayi titan dan sang wakil kapten. Tanpa basa-basi, Aomine mendekat.

"Murasakibara, apa kau lihat Risa-chanku?"

"Nggg… Entahlah, memang, siapa itu Risa-chan? Penjaga kantin yang baru kah? Apa masakannya enak?"

"Bukan, dia majalahku yang baru. Belum selesai aku lihat."

Namun, bukannya menjawab, si pemilik tubuh paling tinggi di timnya itu justru memasukan maiubo ke dalam mulutnya. Aomine merengut kesal, mencoba mengabaikan Murasakibara, ia menoleh lagi,

"Aka…." Belum selesai ia berbicara, sang empunya nama melirik dengan tatapan datar. Aomine mengkerut, tidak jadi meneruskan ucapannya karena ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya, ia lebih memilih keluar dari tempat ini.

.

.

Langkah panjangnya dengan cepat dia arahkan menuju toilet. Bukan, ia tidak sedang ingin buang air. Tapi mencoba menelusuri tempa-tempat di mana dia kemungkinan lupa meletakan majalah dewasanya tersebut, walau 100% yakin dirinya sudah memasukan itu ke dalam tas.

Nihil. Sudah diduga.

Dia tidak menemukannya.

' _Mungkin tertinggal di taman?'_ Aomine bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Saat kakinya berbelok ke arah pintu keluar gedung sekolahannya, dia kembali melihat dua teman setimnya. Kuroko dan Midorima.

' _Tumben sekali mereka bersama berdua saja, langit sebentar lagi pasti akan turun hujan.'_ Dengan sedikit keheranan melihat dua temannya yang agak tidak akur itu bersama, Aomine mencoba mendekat.

…

Ternyata mereka sedang bersama sang Kapten.

…

Semengerikannya Akashi, dia masih jauh lebih toleran daripada senpainya ini. Daripada wajahnya babak belur seperti Haizaki waktu itu, Aomine mengurungkan niatnya bertanya tentang Risa-chan kepada mereka.

Aomine berbalik arah, mencoba melewati rute yang lain menuju taman.

"Dai-chan, mau kemana?"

Tanpa menoleh ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ke taman, mencari Risa-chan."

"Haaahhh? Siapa itu Risa-chan, Dai-chan? ? ?" Gadis merah muda ini berjinjit agar dapat menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Penasaran.

"Itu majalahku. Hilang. Kau lihat, Satsuki?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Heeeeeehhhhhh?!" Lengkingan suara Momoi menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitarnya.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti membawa majalah itu ke sekolah. Lagipula itu tidak pantas, kau masih kelas 2 SMP, Dai-chan. Bagaimana kalau nanti kalau…" Aomine malas mendengar omelannya yang tidak akan berhenti, ia meninggalkan Momoi begitu saja.

"AHOMINE~~~~" Momoi berteriak kesal, pipinya menggembung. Namun yang dipanggil acuh tak acuh dan terus berjalan menuju taman.

.

.

Di bawah kursi, tidak ada.

Semak-semak, tidak ada juga.

Di atas pohon, sama saja.

Aomine sudah menelusuri setiap jengkal taman untuk mencari Risa-chan, namun tidak ketemu-temu juga.

Dia menjelajahi lagi. Barangkali majalah itu memang benar terselip di antara rimbunnya semak-semak di taman belakang sekolahnya ini. Tapi, biarpun sudah setengah jam berlalu, Risa-chan benar-benar lenyap.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, Aomine-kun?"

"Huaaaaaaa~~~~" Bintang basket ini terkejut karena kemunculan mendadak teman satu timnya

"Oi, Tetsu. Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Bukannya menjawab ia malah balik bertanya.

"Dari tadi." Jawab singkat pemain bayangan di timnya tersebut. "Kau mencari apa? Perlu bantuan?"

"Aku mencari Risa-chan."

"Risa-chan?"

"Majalahku."

Kuroko berhenti mencari, tampak sedang berfikir.

"Oiya Aomine-kun, aku hampir lupa dengan tujuanku mengikutimu kesini."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tadi Midorima-kun mencarimu, katanya ia ingin meminjam sesuatu sebagai lucky itemnya hari ini, tapi dia tidak melihatmu, jadi aku membantunya mencarimu. Sewaktu aku mencari ke lapangan, aku melihat tasmu masih terbuka dan ada majalah di dalamnya."

"Kau melihatnya? Lalu kenapa sekarang majalah itu menghilang? Dan Apa yang Midorima mau pin…." Aomine tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan itu. "Jadi,,,?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Aku yang mengambilnya dari tasmu, dan menyerahkannya ke Midorima-kun, dan baru saja ingin menjelaskan hal itu kepadamu." Kuroko berkata dengan santainya tanpa menyadari raut kesal orang yang menjadi cahayanya.

"Aomine, Kuroko. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Rambut sewarna semak menyembul dari balik pohon.

"MI-DO-RI-MA" Suara Aomine meninggi. Kulitnya semakin menggelap karena amarahnya mulai memuncak.

"A..ada apa?" Midorima bingung melihat perubahan sikap rekannya.

"Ternyata kau yang meminjam Risa-chanku. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana, ternyata majalahku sekarang berada di dirimu dan berubah fungsinya menjadi benda konyol harianmu…"

"Kuroko yang membawakannya untukku."

"Kembalikan sekarang!"

"Tidak, aku ingin meminjamnya seharian ini. Ini _Lucky Item_ ku hari ini." Pemuda berkacamata itu menolak.

"Kembalikan. Aku belum selesai melihatnya!" Aomine menarik tas Midorima.

"Tidak. Lagipula aku sudah meminjamnya."

"Tetsu mengambilnya tanpa memberitahuku lebih dulu."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan membawanya sepanjang hari ini! Cancer sedang berada di posisi terbawah!" Midorima bersikeras menahan tasnya yang ditarik oleh Aomine.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan keberuntunganmu! Kembalikan, maniak zodiak!" Tubuh Midorima tertarik ke depan.

"Tidak!" Si hijau mendorong jauh tubuh rekannya yang mulai dibanjiri keringat.

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak."

"Hei kalian berdua! Rupanya kalian sudah bosan menjadi pemain basket dan ingin beralih menjadi atlit bela diri?"

Suara ini…

"Ni-Ni-Nijimura-senpai…" Keduanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kalian berkelahi? Jelaskan!"

Keduanya masih terdiam.

"Heh? Kenapa kalian terdiam? Ingin kuajarkan bagaimana teknik karate yang benar?" Nadanya mengancam.

Keduanya banjir keringat, dan sama-sama membatin,

" _Ini semua ulahmu, Kur…"_ mereka berdua menoleh ke samping.

.

Sang biang keladi telah menghilang dari TKP.

.

"SIALAN KAU KUROKO TETSUYAAAA~~!"

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Yak, setelah sudah lama tidak mengupload fanfict, akhirnya terposting juga cerita konyol ga jelas ini.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang menyempatkan diri membaca ini semua….

Salam,

Nekompuss


End file.
